finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathgaze (Final Fantasy XII)
Deathgaze is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII that appears on a commercial airship after boarding at an aerodrome. The hunt becomes available after the storyline events in Giruvegan. It is also fought alongside two Vyraals in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode Stage 65 where Tourmaline Ring (common), Genji Shield (uncommon) and Aegis Shield can be stolen from it. Clan Primer Hunt 26: Visitor on Deck :Petitioner: A Traveler :Petitioner's Location: Any Aerodrome *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Deathgaze (Rank VII). The petitioner is a traveler who frequents the many aerodromes throughout Ivalice.'' *''Hunt accepted. The son claims to have spotted Deathgaze from the airship's deck. He wants you to confirm the sighting, and his mother wants you to kill the thing.'' *''Deathgaze defeated! Report to the traveler and his family in the aerodrome.'' *''Hunt reported. The skies are safe once again.'' Bestiary entry :Mark Location: Airship sky deck Stats AI script Traveler's family The family of the boy who petitions the Deathgaze hunt will have different conversations depending on where the player is in the storyline. #After Barheim Passage. #After acquiring the Dawn Shard (three different scenes). #After fighting Judge Bergan in Mt Bur-Omisace. How to find The hunt follows a set sequence of events. After accepting the hunt, the player must board a skyferry and at the next aerodrome, locate and talk to the traveler again. There is a random chance of finding the Deathgaze onboard after accepting the hunt, but it becomes more and more likely as the player takes more flights and talks to the kid again. Eventually the player will find the airship enshrouded in terror and the personnel will ask for volunteers to fight Deathgaze—the player can either choose to battle or run to the private cabins. The chance of encountering Deathgaze increases every time after speaking to the boy. After speaking to the boy the first time Deathgaze has a 4% chance to appear during the next skyferry travel. If it does not show up, the player must speak to the boy again, and the chance to encounter the mark on the next flight doubles. The chance keeps doubling until 64%. Choosing "private cabin" makes the procedure quicker. Alternatively, if the player is participating in the sidequest to deliver Ann's Letter to her various sisters, then they can use this as an opportunity to visit some or all that they still need to. Battle Deathgaze inflicts a myriad negative statuses on the party. It uses Crushing Fangs for big damage to one character. Its frequently used Fireball attack acts like an upgraded Fire spell. At times Deathgaze casts Reverse on itself, causing normal attacks to heal it and healing to damage it. Deathgaze can build a physical paling, which negates all physical damage. Aside from building physical palings, Deathgaze casts high-level magick, such as Scourge, Flare, Bio, and also fully heal his HP. Deathgaze will inflict Disease on the party. Deathgaze is not immune to Silence or Sap. Deathgaze ignores shields' evasion. Deathgaze's overall status increases when in HP Critical, and during the last battle phase it will continually cast magicks. It will use Renew when low on health, restoring itself to full health. Its rare steal is the Emperor Scale, a difficult loot piece to obtain in the Zodiac versions. The player can steal from Deathgaze repeatedly as one can return to the cabins, but Deathgaze's paling makes it immune to Steal. If the player casts Bio on Deathgaze, causing Sap, then flees just out of range of Deathgaze, Deathgaze will lower the paling to cast Renew on itself. At this moment, the player can run back toward Deathgaze, start a Steal Technick on it while approaching, and sometimes have the Steal succeed just before the Deathgaze is able to finish casting Renew on itself. The player may then reenter the ship, then exit to repeat this process for more Steal attempts. Strategy The player can switch the characters' equipment into Fire-absorbing armor to nullify the damage from Fireball. The party should at first remain on the deck where Deathgaze cannot track them and buff up, most importantly with Shell. One unit can be prepared for as a White Mage to heal the negative statuses. The easiest way to inflict Silence and Sap on it is via the Nihopalaoa + Remedy trick, but other methods also work. As Deathgaze ignores shields' evasion, the party can equip two-handed weapons. Once Deathgaze raises its physical paling, the player must use magick. Good spells to use are high-level magicks, such as Scathe, Flare, and Ardor. Should Deathgaze use both the paling and the magick barrier at once, the party can still use Technicks; Gil Toss especially works well. It is best to finish it quick whenever it flashes red or it might heal with Renew (Deathgaze can still use it even when afflicted with Silence); Quickenings are useful. Deathgaze can be defeated easily if the player has Reverse, Renew, and a simple Cure spell. After casting Reverse on Deathgaze, the party only needs to cast Renew that will leave it with 1 HP, and then use the Cure spell to finish it off. If Deathgaze activates its HP Attack augment, it deals more damage at the cost of hurting itself. After using Reverse+Renew, Deathgaze must be killed quickly before it uses HP Attack or it will kill itself and the party will not receive LP. Rewards *3,400 gil *Elixir x2 Defeating Deathgaze adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den, and awards the "Eagle Eye" trophy/achievement in The Zodiac Age. Gallery Ffxii-deathgaze.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Trial-Mode-Stage-65-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Trivia *The way Deathgaze's sprite appears in the Sky Pirate's Den reflects its role in the story, as it seems like it's preying on the Strahl. *Deathgaze is one of the few wyrms (aside of the wyverns) to be shown being able to fly. Its first sight is a glimpse of the creature flying next to the window of the airship saloon, but the animation used for it is derived from a walking motion. Also, the wyrm Tyrant is shown to be capable of flying, or gliding, as it descends towards the party before the battle. Despite being a flying wyrm that attacks airships, Deathgaze doesn't fly during the battle. *Deathgaze's name, traits, looks and it appearing during airship travel refer to Final Fantasy VI boss, Deathgaze, a monster that would appear while the party is traveling by airship. Related enemies *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Cataract Aevis *Archaeoaevis *Vyraal (Mark) *Skullash (Rare) *Myath (Rare) *Tyrant (Boss) *Hydro (Boss) de:Thanatos (FFXII) it:Adegheiz (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XII